1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a jig for sport fishing that is comprised of a hook, a weighted head molded to the hook and a luminous panel affixed to one side of the head for attracting fish. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such a fishing jig having an upright, flat side and a bottom wear surface, and the membrane is of a configuration complemental to the flat side and carries a pressure sensitive adhesive for securement to the side at a location spaced from the wear surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term jig is generally utilized to describe a type of lure which includes a section of lead molded around the shank or body of a hook. Jigs are universally effective for fishing, since a properly worked jig can be made to imitate a variety of baits. The jig can be fished in shallow or deep water and can be cast, trolled or drifted in a current.
The steps of jig manufacture normally involve the pouring of lead or a lead alloy into a mold to form a weighted head. Next, the entire outer surface of the head is often painted and the jig is dressed with fur, hair, rubber or plastic skirts. In some cases, however, the lead head is not finished and the jig is fished with tipped-on pork rind, plastic tails or grubs.
Typically, painting a jig head is carefully executed with special paints that are resistant to running or sagging. The jigs are often dipped into a trough for coating of the entire surface of the head, and a coating of clear lacquer may then be added to provide a glossy finish. In some instances, paint is applied to the head by means of a somewhat expensive and troublesome electrostatic painting process.
However, certain problems are normally associated with conventional, painted jigs. One noteworthy problem stems from the fact that a bottom section of the paint film may chip or wear away as the jig is dragged over abrasive obstacles such as rocks; once the integrity of the paint film is damaged in this manner, remaining sections of the film are often observed to quickly flake away as well. As a consequence, the effectiveness of such jigs is quickly diminished.
Another problem long associated with conventional jigs is the difficulty in quickly changing the appearance of the jig to adapt to particular environmental conditions. To overcome this problem, many fishermen purchase and retain on hand a wide variety of jigs having different appearances, but in addition to the problem of the added expense there is also the likelihood that a particular, desired appearance cannot be provided when needed.